


Seven Nation Army

by Entireoranges



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Sarah Jane has disappeared within the Tardis.





	Seven Nation Army

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 14th, 2008

"You haven't seen my hat have you Sarah?" Silence was returned. "Well?" Still nothing to indicate any type of response was perceived. At this moment he turns to completely face the entire room and not just the one wall and few feet surrounding it, only to learn disappointingly he was alone. Talking to himself like a mad man. Sometimes he did consider himself just that (as others sometimes did too) but just not the holding conversation alone types.

He could've sworn she was here, had been when he walked into the main control room minutes prior. In fact she smiled before returning to practicing the yo-yo he had given her. It really wasn't like Sarah to leave without saying something. All in all it was a bit rude. Now with a bigger mystery than a missing hat he heads towards the corridor to seek her out.

The Doctor had to marvel at the fact Sarah had in fact somehow managed to completely vanish without his knowledge, and never being good at games such as look see he quit trying. Eventually she'd turn up again, from the depth of near foreverness that was the Tardis. Now on to his hat!

Three hours, twelve minutes and seven, eight, nine seconds later he stood (without a hat still) now for the first time concerned over his friend. She didn't have the ability to remain this quiet and well behaved for such a period of time. Seven nation armies of Excuplsto during the four thousand years war over all things how to spell the word spiteful on a monument; were more quiet than she could ever be.

"Sarah where are you girl!?" The Doctor screams as loud as he can.

The rhythm of his steps were in perfect iambic pentameter, almost a soothing sound to calm the jumping of nerves in his hearts. It was when the Doctor reached the five hour mark he knew Sarah wasn't hiding, playing a game for anything else, simply she wasn't here. Wasn't anywhere. In all his travels and the company he kept the Doctor had never lost someone to no explanation found. There was always a reason to everything! There would be a total heretic run society without reason!

Beep. Beep. Beep. He dashes towards the panel drawn to the flashing of the knob (along with the sound). Now that certainly was odd.

Morris Code or was it Morse? Perhaps Moses? Whatever the name happened to be it was coming through loud and clear! The fact the Tardis could even do that was amazing this old girl seemed to like to keep him on his feet. The Doctor shakes his head in an attempt to stop his thoughts and begins to concentrate on the code.

Lost. Look. Lime. Lung. Lane. Leaf. He takes a few steps back bewildered, granted it had been years, years, and years since studying the code but he was confidant that he knew it! In fact on Excuplsto when the third of the seven nation armies asked for assistants with their code he had decoded a three hundred page manual perfectly! But this? It just couldn't be right.

"You can do it!" He was acting like a mad man again trying cheer himself on. All he needed was pom-poms and lots of hairspray. The Doctor listens again. Still the same words over and over.

Lost? Sarah was lost! It had to be her! He steps back gently touching the knob as if touching her.

Look? Yes he had looked already! The rest? Still complete bewilderment and nothing less.

He begins to pace the room repeating the words.

Limes? You could eat a lime. Wait a second didn't they recently pick up some? He runs to the eleventh kitchen, before he reached nine before stopping.

"Jumping camels!" He screams at the sight to welcome him. It was just as the code had told him; a bunch of limes in a perfect lane with a small pile of leaves a smedge over. Taking a deep intake of air he instantly feels something heavy and uneasy tickle his lungs. Poison! Not for him certainly, but for Sarah yes.

"Oh Sarah!" Just as he's about to mourn her loss he starts to laugh. She send the message. Lead him here. There just had to be more! Picking up a wash rag he wraps into around his hands to shelter himself from the juice and begins to squeeze the limes. It wasn't juice escaping! It was flesh. Hair. Blood. And stuff even he didn't want to watch escaped. Before he knew it the Doctor had squeezed out Sarah.

"Finally!" She yells spitting out a piece of rind and attacking the Doctor with a hug.

"How did you--"

"Psychic control Doctor psychic control!"


End file.
